Asari Family
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika sebuah keluarga terdiri dari Ugetsu sebagai ayah yang baik hati, G sebagai papa yang suka marah-marah, Takeshi sebagai kakak yang terduga brocon, dan Hayato sebagai adik yang terdeteksi tsundere? drabbles collection [chapter 13 : me or paperwork?] —warning inside!
1. chapter 01 : this is just the beginning

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 01 : This is just the beginning ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(Bohong deng. Saya cuma ngarep doang)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pagi yang indah di kediaman keluarga Asari.

Burung berkicau di atas dahan pohon sakura, suara air mengalir terdengar menyejukkan menuju kolam kecil, dan alunan merdu seruling terdengar dari arah pria yang sedang duduk di balkon halaman belakang rumahnya. Siapa lagi yang bisa meniup seruling dengan begitu indah selain sang kepala keluarga; Asari Ugetsu?

Oh, sungguh, ini pagi yang sangat indah nan damai jika saja—

DUAAAR!

"ASTAGA! HAYATO JANGAN MELEDAKKAN KAKAKMU DENGAN PETASAN!"

—ledakan dan teriakan murka tak terdengar dari dalam rumahnya.

"INI BUKAN SALAHKU, PAPA! SALAHKAN _YAKYUU-BAKA_ INI YANG TADI MENCIUM PIPIKU!" Bocah berumur lima tahun dengan nama Hayato itu berteriak kesal.

Rona merah mewarnai pipi putih _chubby_-nya, surai keperakannya berantakan akibat efek baru bangun dari tidur, dan tangan kecilnya sudah siap sedia menggenggam benda berbahan peledak itu. Menjaga diri siapa tahu kakaknya yang gila itu mencoba menciumnya lagi.

"Hahaha, maaf Hayato. Habisnya kamu manis banget kalau baru bangun tidur. Aku jadi pingin nyium deh." Bocah berumur setahun lebih tua dari sang adik itu terkekeh tanpa dosa, Takeshi namanya.

Siapa yang nggak tahan saat melihat mahluk manis dengan piyama bermotif kucing, rambut acak-acakan, dan tangan yang mengusap mata setengah mengantuknya? Terlebih jika itu adalah adikmu, dan kamu seorang _brother complex_ tingkat akut seperti Takeshi? Untung saja dia masih bisa menghindar dari ledakan maut disaat detik-detik terakhir. Kalau tidak… ya mampus aja deh dia.

"SIAPA YANG MANIS DASAR _BROCON_ IDIOT?!"

"Hahaha. Tapi Hayato emang manis. Mau gimana lagi?"

"AKU TIDAK MANIS!"

"Manis kok! Tuh, liat deh wajahmu yang memerah itu manis banget~"

"ARRGH! MELEDAKLAH!"

Hayato nyaris saja meledakkan Takeshi lagi kalau teriakan murka tidak menginterupsi.

"WOY! KALAU KALIAN MAU TETAP BERTENGKAR DISINI AKAN KUPECAT KALIAN JADI ANAK!" Manik yang senada dengan surai magentanya menatap kedua bocah itu galak. G —sang papa— adalah pelaku yang menginterupsi cekcok mulut mereka.

( Tunggu, ini bukan _typo_, ini memang benar-benar papa. Dan ini benar-benar disengaja, kufufufu. )

Kedua bocah itu lalu terdiam ngeri melihat aura yang dikeluarkan sang papa. "I-iya…"

"Bagus! Sekarang kalian cepatlah mandi lalu sarapan. Aku malas mengantar kalian ke sekolah kalau kalian ketinggalan jemputan."

Dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, kedua bocah itu pergi ke kamar mandi. Ditambah dengan perdebatan 'Siapa yang akan mandi duluan?' sebagai _backsound_ yang dimenangkan oleh Hayato —ingat, Takeshi itu _brocon—_ dan G yang berteriak menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk buru-buru.

Sementara dibalik semua itu, Ugetsu hanya sanggup mengusap-usap dada sambil menggelengkan kepalanya capek.

Yang sabar menghadapi keluargamu ya, Ugetsu.

.

.

.

end of chapter 01

* * *

A/N : Sebelumnya fanfic ini merupakan multichapter drabbles collection tentang empat orang itu sebagai keluarga :3 Setiap chapter pasti end. Dan (kayaknya) setiap chapter bakalan kurang dari 1000 words, atau 500 words malah, hehehe /dor/. Dan fanfic ini saya tag 'completed' soalnya saya takut nantinya _stuck_ terus malah men-_discontinue _fanfic ini. /jder/

Oh, dan _yes_ mereka semua marganya Asari disini, kufufufu.

Dan maaf banget kalau chapter ini pendek banget. Ke depannya bakalan saya coba buat agak panjangan dan nggak secapruk ini. Okey? :")

Terimakasih pada readers yang bersedia membaca fanfic nggak mutu ini sampai akhir. Dan…

Mind to RnR? ;)


	2. chapter 02 :study, stu'dying', stu'died'

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 02 : study, stu'dying', stu'died' ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(Kapan Amano-sensei bakalan nyerahin Gokudera ke saya? /jder/)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Kamu ini bego, tolol, atau idiot tingkat akut, sih?!" Hayato mendecak kesal. Dihentakkannya pensil ke atas meja kecil di ruang keluarga. Membuat suara gaduh 'bruk' dan membuat buku-buku yang berserakan di atasnya bergeser sedikit.

Yang dihina malah tertawa bodoh sambil mengusap tengkuknya, "_Maa maa_, Hayato, maaf kalau aku tidak mengerti-ngerti…"

"MASALAHNYA AKU SUDAH MENJELASKAN INI BERPULUH-PULUH KALI PADAMU DAN KAMU MASIH TIDAK MENGERTIIIIII!"

Sekali lagi, yang diteriaki malah tertawa bodoh.

Eh, ini nggak kebalik apa malah adiknya yang ngajarin kakaknya?

Sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

"Hayato, tidak sopan memanggil kakakmu dengan 'kamu'." Ugetsu yang baru saja masuk ke ruang keluarga menegur anak bungsunya.

"Tapi ayaaaah dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Mana menyebalkan, bego pula!" bocah kecil itu merajuk; menggembungkan pipi putih _chubby_-nya.

Sang ayah malah ikut-ikutan tertawa, bedanya ini tertawa miris. Memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Takeshi itu 'kurang pintar' dari adiknya. Eh, tapi dia nggak bego-bego amat, kok! Buktinya, anak sulungnya itu jago sekali di bidang olahraga apalagi _baseball_. Yah, yang namanya manusia itu tidak sempurna, kawan.

Takeshi itu seperti _copycat_ dari ayahnya, yang membedakan paling hanya warna iris mata dan bakat mereka berdua; tapi secara keseluruhan sempurna. Hayato juga seperti _copycat_ dari papanya, hanya warna iris dan rambut yang membedakan; tapi lagi-lagi secara keseluruhan sempurna.

Dan sempurna itu juga sudah termasuk dengan sifat mereka. Hayato temperamen, G juga temperamen. Takeshi baik hati, Ugetsu juga baik hati. Hayato pintar, G juga pintar. Takeshi bego, Ugetsu…. err, ia tidak mau mengakuinya, ya.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu biar ayah saja yang mengajari." Ugetsu menghampiri lalu duduk di samping bocah berambut raven, "yang mana yang tidak mengerti, Takeshi?"

Takeshi nampak berpikir sejenak, "yang ini, yah…" lalu menunjuk sebuah soal hitung-hitungan di bukunya.

"Oh yang ini…" ucap Ugetsu. Hayato menatap penasaran ayahnya yang sekarang sedang memegang buku. "Budi menyimpan 5 buah apel di atas meja. Jika ibu Budi mengambil sebuah apel, teman Budi mencuri sebuah apel, kucing Budi menyenggol sebuah apel hingga terjatuh, dan Budi menjual dua apel yang lain… berapa jumlah apel yang ada sekarang?"

Takeshi memasang tampang sedang berpikir. **Lama**. Lama, lama, lama, lama, lama… "Jawabannya… masih ada 5!"

BRAK. Hayato _headbang_ ke meja.

Ugetsu mengernyit. Bocah bersurai perak itu menyusul memasang wajah sudah-kubilang-dia-itu-bego-akut. "Apa alasan sehingga kau menjawab seperti itu, Takeshi?"

"Kan begini, ibu Budi kan mengambil sebuah apel, berarti apel itu masih ada di ibunya. Teman Budi nyuri sebuah apel, apelnya juga masih ada di teman Budi. Kucing Budi nyenggol apel, tapi apelnya masih ada di bawah meja. Budi menjual kedua apel, tapi apelnya belum laku jadi masih ada. Jadi jawabannya… apelnya masih ada 5!"

PLAK. Karena _headbang_ ke meja lumayan sakit, kali ini Hayato menepuk jidatnya capek.

Ugetsu hanya bergeming menatap Takeshi yang sedang menatapnya dengan binar-binar menghiasi iris _auburn_-nya.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu bego aku—"

"Hebat kamu, Takeshi!"

"—HA?" Iris _emerald_ Hayato melebar begitu mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari mulut sang ayah.

"Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan alasan seperti itu! Kau hebat!" Ugetsu balik menatap anak sulungnya dengan iris mata biru gelapnya berbinar-binar. Yang dipuji kembali tertawa bodoh.

"_A-ano_, ayah, apa tidak salah tuh? Harusnya jawabannya 0, lho…" Bocah bersurai perak itu agak menarik baju ayahnya.

"Tapi alasan yang tadi itu benar-benar masuk akal, Hayato!" jawab Ugetsu riang.

'_DARIMANANYA YANG MASUK AKAL COBAA?!'_ jerit Hayato dalam hati frustasi. Ingin berteriak, tapi dirinya tidak bisa. Bisa-bisa ia dihukum cuci piring kalau meneriaki Ugetsu.

"Ugetsu…" sebuah suara dengan nada rendah terdengar dibalik punggung mereka berdua. Hayato yang kebetulan duduk berseberangan sehingga dapat melihat orang yang menghasilkan suara itu langsung kaku seketika.

"Ah! G, kau sudah pulang? Selamat datang!" Ugetsu menyapa _uke_-nya itu riang. Membalikkan badan dan mendapati G berada di belakangnya. Hei, Ugetsu, apakah kamu tidak melihat aura G sudah seperti beruang yang akan mengamuk?

"Kau ajarkan apa pada Takeshi…"

"Aku mengajarinya berhitung. Hebat lho dia, hahaha!"

"KAU MENGAJARKANNYA DENGAN CARA YANG SALAH DASAR BODOH!" G tiba-tiba menjewer kedua telinga Ugetsu.

"Aw, aw, aw! Sakit G!"

"KAU INI TIDAK PERNAH LULUS TK ATAU APA HAH? MASA BEGITU SAJA TIDAK BISA!" Pria bersurai magenta itu semakin menjewer telinga Ugetsu keras, "dan Takeshi…"

Yang dipanggil menegakkan duduk lalu meneguk ludah, "i-iya, papa?"

"Setelah aku memarahi ayahmu kau akan kuajari semalaman karena jawabanmu yang super ngaco itu. Ingat, **semalaman**," ucap G dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Entah kenapa Takeshi melihat tanduk setan imajiner tumbuh di kepala papanya.

"Ba-baiklah, papa." Sumpah, ia sebenarnya ogah banget. Takeshi lebih memilih diajari semalaman oleh adiknya yang super bawel daripada oleh papanya yang super galak. Bisa-bisa mati saja dia diajari hitung-hitungan oleh G. Semalaman lagi. Aduh, apes banget.

Dan Hayato hanya bisa tertawa puas dalam hati bagaikan peran antagonis. Menertawai nasib kakak dan ayahnya yang sama-sama bego. Duh, jangan berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain dong, Hayato.

.

.

.

end of chapter 2

* * *

A/N :

/headbang headbang headbang/ ya ampun ini apaaaaaaan? Gatau gatau, ini bener-bener nggak jelas banget ficnya. Iya, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya biar fanfic ini nggak ancur-ancur amat /bow/

Ngomong-ngomong saya mau promosi sebentar. Apakah readers adalah seorang otaku yang berdomisili di Jawa Barat khususnya di Bandung? Kalau iya... datanglah ke acara TAMAGOCHI 5: Niji Iro No Tanjoubi yang diadakan oleh siswa siswi SMAN 5 Bandung. Tanggal 17-18 Mei 2014. Tertarik? kunjungi profile saya untuk informasi yang lebih lanjut :D Sekali lagi, maaf promosi /deep bows/

Dan terimakasih bagi para readers yang sudah bersedia memberi review, fave, dan follow (Silent readers juga terimakasih banyak! XD). Saya terharu ternyata ada yang membaca fanfic ancur ini sampai akhir :") . Dan…

Mind to RnR? ;)


	3. chapter 03 : G's misfortune

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 03 : G's misfortune ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(Ngarep ngarep ngarep)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, chibi!8059 **(begonya saya lupa masukin warning ini di 2 chapter kemarin, orz)**, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

** . **

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

G bersenandung kecil sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di lemari yang ada di dapur. Takeshi dan Hayato pergi main entah kemana. Ugetsu sedang pergi karena ada urusan entah kemana. Dan tersisalah ia di rumah sendirian.

Nah, coba tebak! Kalau G lagi sendirian di rumah waktunya apaaa? Waktunya minum alkohol sepuasnya! Wohohoho

( Perhatian, narasi di atas dibacakan dengan senang hati oleh G sendiri. )

Tak lama, pria bersurai magenta itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari dalam lemari tersebut. Tapi ada yang janggal saat pria itu mengangkat botolnya…

"Lho, kok ringan? Perasaan baru beli deh…" G lalu membuka botol itu dan menemukan isinya kosong melompong. "_THE FUCK_?!" umpatnya keras karena kesal. _Plus_, sekarang ia menemukan sebuah catatan yang tertempel di botol itu bertuliskan…

_G sayang, aku yakin kalau kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak meminum alkohol lagi setelah melahirkan Hayato, bukan? (Ngomong-ngomong kau juga berjanji hal yang sama saat Takeshi lahir) Percayalah aku membuang semua isi alkohol ini demi kebaikanmu. Dan jangan mencoba-coba lagi menyembunyikan alkohol di tempat yang lain karena aku akan __**selalu**_ _menemukannya :) —salam sayang suamimu, Ugetsu._

G mengumpat semakin keras sambil merobek-robek catatan itu. _The hell_ lah! Peduli amat sama Ugetsu. Kalau nggak minum alkohol, dirinya malah makin tambah _stress_ sekarang!

( Lagi-lagi, narasi di atas dibacakan oleh G sendiri sambil misuh-misuh. )

Sekarang, ia berencana untuk pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli satu atau dua kaleng bir. Tapi saat ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah—

"Papa mau kemanaa?"

—kedua anaknya telah berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Ung… mau ke minimarket sebentar. Kalian tunggu dulu saja di rumah," jawab G.

"Aku mau ikuuut!" jawab kedua bocah itu berbarengan, menarik-narik ujung jaketnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku nggak mau ditinggalin sendiri di rumah!" Takeshi menimpali disusul Hayato yang ikut mengiyakan.

"Huh, yasudahlah." G mendengus. Kedua bocah itu bersorak lalu menggandeng tangan papanya bahagia.

Karena jarak minimarket yang mereka tuju nggak jauh-jauh amat dari rumah, sekarang mereka sudah sampai di dalam minimarket. G langsung ke bagian minuman bir dan teman-temannya berada, sedangkan Takeshi dan Hayato pergi mencari camilan, atau istilah gaulnya sih jajan.

"Pa, pa! Aku mau beli ini yaa!" Takeshi menghampiri dengan berbagai macam camilan memenuhi tangannya.

G yang mulanya serius memilah-milih bir dan minuman alkohol langsung melotot kaget begitu melihat anak sulungnya. "Takeshi itu kebanyakan! Kamu mau nanti jadi gendut gara-gara kebanyakan makan?!"

"Eeh? Tapi ayah nggak pernah protes kok kalau aku jajan sebanyak ini…" Takeshi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sekalinya NO tetep NO! Sana pilih-pilih lagi jajanan kamu."

Takeshi membalikkan badan dengan kaki dihentak; pundung ceritanya. Tapi betapa kagetnya G saat bocah berambut perak datang dengan dua keranjang belanjaan penuh dengan camilan.

"Papaa! Aku mau beli ini yaa."

Sekali lagi, dua keranjang **penuh**.

"Hayato… benarkah ayahmu itu selalu mengizinkan kalian jajan sebanyak ini?" G mencoba tersenyum walau kedut-kedut kesal muncul di dahinya.

"Iya. Katanya jajan yang banyak itu bagus buat pertumbuhan." Hayato menjawab semangat. Takeshi tiba-tiba sembuh dari pundung lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada G lagi.

"Iya! Iya! Ayah bilang begitu!"

'_Aku nggak ngerti kenapa bisa nikah sama orang sebego itu,'_ batin G memijit pangkal hidungnya frustasi. "Nggak! Pokoknya nggak! Pilih tiga camilan yang paling kalian suka saja dan jangan merengek lagi!"

Kedua bocah itu memasang raut memelas, "ta-tapi…"

"NO!"

Pantang menyerah, sekarang mereka akan memasang jurus andalan.

_Puppy eyes no jutsu level easy_! "Papaa…"

"Nggak!"

_Puppy eyes no jutsu level medium_! "Kumohon…"

G membentuk huruf X dengan tangan sambil menggeleng.

_Puppy eyes no jutsu level hard_! "Ayolah…"

G mulai goyah, tapi pendiriannya masih teguh.

_Puppy eyes no jutsu level EXTREME_! "Papa jahaaat…"

G langsung luluh. Wajahnya entah kenapa memerah sendiri melihat ke-imutan dua anaknya. "I-iyalah! Terserah kalian saja!"

Takeshi dan Hayato langsung _highfive_ bersama-sama merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Tapi, masalahnya, saat G akan membayar di kasir dengan satu botol alkohol (Nggak jadi beli bir, _fyi_) serta empat keranjang penuh dengan camilan (Takeshi menambah jajanannya karena mau sama kaya Hayato)—

—uangnya malah kurang!

[ backsound : petir menyambar ]

G berusaha mencari kartu debitnya, tapi ketinggalan. G berusaha ambil uang dulu di ATM yang ada di dalam minimarket, tapi lagi rusak. G berusaha mengorek-ngorek semua saku yang ada di pakaiannya (siapa tahu nemu duit), tapi hasilnya nihil.

Dan jadilah ia dengan segenap rasa malu yang ditahan mengembalikan satu botol alkohol itu kembali ke tempatnya, lalu membayar semua jajanan kedua bocah cilik itu yang sekarang bersorak senang.

Hari itu, G bersumpah akan menceramahi Ugetsu karena mendidik Takeshi dan Hayato menjadi bocah yang hobinya jajan.

.

.

Atau ini merupakan sebuah tanda-tanda dari Tuhan kalau G harus segera bertobat minum alkohol?

Entahlah. Tanyakan saja pada Tuhan, Ugetsu, dan kedua anaknya yang sekarang lagi kasak-kusuk bilang, "rencana dari ayah berhasil!"

Eh?

.

.

.

end of chapter 03

* * *

A/N : Nyahahahaha saya menistakan G disini. Aduh ya ampun, maaf ya G. Bukan maksud menistakanmu, kok. Saya lagi bersekongkol sama Ugetsu biar kamu berhenti minum alkohol, yeay. /dipanah G/

Dan chapter ini benar-benar gaje sekali ya, _kawan-kawan_. Saya nyadar kok nyadar. Maklumin aja ya saya lagi _stress_ karena tugas yang menumpuk dari sekolah. /main gundu di pojokan/

Dan saya tak bosan-bosan berterimakasih pada readers yang sudah memberi review, fave, dan follow (dan _silent readers_ juga. Muah! /dimuntahin/). Eh, ngomong-ngomong, karena saya ini _author_ yang nggak peka sama sekitar dan baru nyadar sekarang… _viewers_ sama _visitor_ itu bedanya apa ya? /jdeer/

At last, Mind to RnR? ;)


	4. chapter 04 : let's go marry!

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 04 : let's go marry! ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(Bolehkah aku berharaap~ /dipentung/)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, chibi!8059, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Papa! Izinkanlah aku menikah dengan Hayato!" Takeshi berkata dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

Tangan kecil Hayato kini ia gamit di lengannya, membuat bocah perak itu marah-marah sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang kakak, "apa-apaan sih?! Lepasin atau aku gigit tanganmu!"

G bengong sejenak. Buku yang tadi sedang asyik dibacanya langsung jatuh dengan dramatis ke pangkuannya. Tak lama ia mengorek telinganya dengan jari. Siapa tahu pendengarannya sedang bermasalah hari ini? "Coba katakan sekali lagi, Takeshi."

Takeshi mendengus sebal, "duh! Aku boleh ya nikah sama Hayato?"

_Hell_, jadi pendengarannya benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik. Sekarang, hanya satu nama yang diduga menjadi dalang semua ini. "UGEEETSUUUU, KEMARI SEKARANG CEPAAT!"

"Iya, iya. Ada apa, G?" Ugetsu bertanya begitu muncul dari kamar.

G berdiri lalu menghampiri Ugetsu, "kau! Apalagi ajaran sesat yang kamu ajarkan pada Takeshi?!"

"Ha?" Sang ayah mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, "maksudmu apa, G?"

"Takeshi baru saja minta dinikahkan sama Hayato! Siapa lagi yang bisa mengajarinya selain kamu?!"

"HAH?!" Wajah yang biasanya tenang itu sekarang memasang tampang _shock_. "Kamu nggak bercanda, kan?"

"Eh? Jadi bukan kamu dalangnya?"

"G, mana mungkin aku mengajarkan hal seperti itu pada anak-anak kita…" Ugetsu _sweatdrop_.

"Lah, terus dalangnya siapa dong?!"

"_A-anoo_, ayah, papa…" Takeshi yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara menghentikan adu mulut orangtuanya. Ugetsu dan G langsung memalingkan wajah pada bocah raven itu, "yang ngajarin bukan ayah papa, kok…"

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Ugetsu dan G berbarengan.

"Oom Daemon…"

'_MANUSIA SEMANGKA MESUM ITU!'_ batin mereka berdua bersamaan dengan kedut kesal muncul di dahi.

"Tadi waktu lagi main di rumah Mukuro… Oom Daemon bilang kalau kamu sayang banget sama seseorang, nikahin aja orang itu sebelum diambil sama orang lain. Eh, tiba-tiba si _yakyuu-baka _ini malah nyeret-nyeret aku ke rumah terus bilang hal seperti tadi…" tambah Hayato menjelaskan. Ekspresi jengkel ditambah rona merah di pipi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya! Aku 'kan sayang banget sama Hayato. Aku juga nggak mau Hayato diambil sama orang lain. Jadi, aku pingin menikah sama Hayato!" Takeshi kembali berkata dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Semakin menggamit lengan kecil adiknya.

Kedua orangtua itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Lagian mereka main apaan sih di rumah Mukuro sampai-sampai si semangka mesum yang berstatus bapaknya Mukuro itu ngebahas hal tentang pernikahan?

"Memangnya kalian berdua mengerti apa maksudnya dari 'menikah', hm?" Ugetsu bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Err… apa ya? Katanya menikah itu mengikat suatu hubungan yang… apa ya? Gatau, aku lupa." Takeshi menjawab santai disertai gelengan Hayato.

Dalam hati G bersyukur kalau Takeshi itu agak lemot jadi kurang bisa mengerti ajaran sesat Daemon. "Tapi bagaimanapun aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalian menikah! Aku tahu kalau kamu itu _brocon_ tingkat akut tapi pernikahan diantara saudara itu dilarang! Kalau kamu mau menikah sama laki-laki lagi sih… boleh-boleh aja."

( Hei, G, sekarang siapa yang sedang mengajarkan ajaran sesat pada anaknya? )

"Hee, kenapaaa?" Takeshi menggembungkan pipinya manis.

"Karena kalian berdua sudah terikat dengan hubungan yang namanya 'kakak beradik'," Ugetsu menjelaskan seraya mensejajarkan tinggi dengan kedua anaknya, "hubungan 'kakak beradik' itu tak lengkang oleh waktu. Dan dengan begitu kalian tidak boleh memutus ikatan ini apapun yang terjadi. Oke?" Sang ayah mengacak rambut kedua anaknya pelan.

"Iyaa." Kedua bocah itu tersenyum manis menjawab ucapan Ugetsu.

'_Duh, kenapa sih senyuman mereka berdua manis sekali?'_ batin Ugetsu dan G berbarengan lagi dalam hati. Sang ayah nyaris saja langsung ngacir mencari kamera untuk mengabadikan senyuman manis kedua anaknya, kalau saja Hayato tidak berkata…

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kata Oom Daemon… kalau orang yang menikah nanti mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang nganu-nganu lalu mereka menghasilkan keturunan. Maksudnya apaan sih? Keturunan itu apa? Nganu-nganu itu apa? Aku nggak ngerti." Hayato bertanya dengan tatapan polos dan penasaran. Takeshi mengangguk menyusul seolah-olah ingin berkata ah-iya-aku-juga-mau-tanya-itu.

Petir tiba-tiba seakan menyambar di balik Ugetsu dan G. Aura di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi mencekam. Membuat Takeshi dan Hayato saling bertatapan panik sambil bertelepati satu sama lain.

"Eh, ini kenapa? Ada apa?"/"Nggak tahu. Emangnya tadi kamu nanya yang salah ya?"/"Eh, mana aku tahu lah! Tau-tau auranya serem gini."/"Lho? Yaudahlah mending diem aja daripada kena batunya."

Kira-kira itu isi pesan telepati mereka setelah diterjemahkan.

Tatapan Ugetsu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin, "G… ayo kita ke rumah semangka mesum itu sekarang juga. Jangan lupa bawa panahmu dan aku akan membawa _katana_-ku…"

"Tanpa kau perintah pun aku sudah mau melakukannya, Ugetsu."

.

.

Dan jangan tanyakan pada _author_ bagaimana nasib sang semangka mesum setelah ini.

Jangan. Jangan tanyakan. Kasihan Daemon.

.

.

.

end of chapter 4

* * *

**A/N :** Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa. _Tralalala Trililili _/joget-joget nista/ /dilempar semangka/. Pokoknya fic ini kayaknya alay banget ya? /pundung di pojokan/

Dan ya amvun terimakasih banget bagi yang sudah memberi review, fave, dan follow! Jangan bosan me-review ya! /modus/. Dan _silent readers_ juga terimakasih! Pokoknya aku cinta kalian semuaaaaa /pasang sticker moon yang lagi melambaikan tissue sambil nangis/ /ketahuan korban line/

Oh, ngomong-ngomong, karena saya agak lowong, sekarang saya mau membalas tiap review untuk readers yang tidak_ log in_ ^^

**Aoki** : Haloo, terimakasih banyak sudah me-review di 3 chapter kemarin. Ya ampun, kamu baik sekali. Selingan 8059? Ini sudah saya wujudin, lho. Kufufufu~

**Ayame Yumesaki** : Hai, terimakasih telah me-review XD Nggak kok, saya nggak baik. Buktinya saya malah nistain G disini /eh/. Iya ya sedih banget jarang ada fic U02 di fandom ini TnT

**A** : Hahaha, fanfic aku nggak keren kok, abal banget malah, tapi terimakasih telah me-review :"D

**kelaparut gahul** : Hehehe, ini sudah lanjut. Terimakasih telah me-review :"D

Yang _log in_ _review_-nya selalu saya balas di PM ^^)/ _Thanks for reading, and…_

_Mind to RnR? ;)_


	5. chapter 05 : one day in kindergarten

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 05 : one day in kindergarten ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(_Still waiting for the miracle_. /nggak/)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, chibi!8059, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Pagi yang damai di sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Hening menyelimuti sebuah kelas. Para murid sekarang sedang tekun menuliskan sesuatu di buku tulisnya—

—Eh, nggak deng, itu hanya rekayasa biar anak-anak TK yang polos nan unyu ini terkesan baik. Pada kenyataannya, sih, beberapa ada yang malah asyik bermain, menjahili temannya, meperin ingus ke temannya, dan men'_kamikorosu_' temannya.

Err, yang terakhir mohon diabaikan.

"Anak-anaak, apa mengarangnya sudah selesai?" tanya seorang wanita muda pada anak-anak manis itu.

"Syudah ibu guluu!" jawab mereka berbarengan.

Walaupun sudah tahu kalau sedaritadi anak didiknya tidak ada yang menulis sedikitpun, si wanita muda yang berstatus sebagai guru itu tetap melanjutkan, "baiklaah. Sekarang karangannya baca satu persatu ke depan yaa~!"

"Aaaah…" Para murid memasang wajah kecewa.

"Ibu akan memanggil kalian berdasarkan nomor absen~!" Lalu sang guru menatap buku absen. "Asari Hayato dan Asari Takeshi. Wah, karena kalian bersaudara, ibu khusus memanggil kalian berdua ke depan~"

Murid lain bertepuk tangan sambil mendesah lega; bersyukur bukan mereka yang dipanggil ke depan. Hayato dan Takeshi berjalan ke depan dari bangku mereka masing-masing.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa Hayato dan Takeshi bisa sekelas? Jawabannya mudah. Karena Hayato terlalu pintar untuk di kelas seumurannya dan ia —yang sebenarnya tidak mau ia akui— ingin sekelas dengan kakaknya. Dasar _tsundere_, uhuk

"Siapa yang mau duluan?" tanya sang guru lembut pada duo Asari itu.

"Aku dulu saja!" Takeshi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi disertai senyuman yang dapat menyilaukan mata.

"Oke, silahkan~"

"Uhm, aku Asari Takeshi akan menceritakan tentang ayahku yang baiiiiik banget. Soalnya kalau mau cerita tentang papa, Hayato yang akan menceritakannya," ucap Takeshi, sedikit melirik adiknya yang dibalas tatapan dingin.

Sang guru hanya bingung mendengar kombinasi yang aneh. Ayah dan papa? Apa maksudnya? "Err… ayo lanjutkan lagi, Takeshi-_chan_."

"Nama ayahku Asari Ugetsu. Kalian pasti kenal dia kan? Itulooh, yang sering muncul di TV yang suka jadi pendekar samurai! Ayah aku juga jago banget main seruling. Dia juga suka mengadakan konser tur keliling Jepang. Kemarin kami sekeluarga baru jalan-jalan di Osaka sambil menemani ayah konser. Seru sekali! Hahaha." Takeshi mengakhiri cerita dengan tawa _happy-go-luck_ yang setia di wajahnya.

"Waaaw!" Bocah-bocah yang menonton mendesah takjub. Gila, ternyata Ugetsu itu seorang artis ternama di Jepang. Di fanfic bergenre _Alternate University_ segala hal memang bisa terjadi, ya.

"Wah! Ceritanya menarik sekali, ayahmu benar-benar menakjubkan ya, Takeshi-_chan_." Sang guru ikut-ikutan takjub, masalahnya ia guru baru jadi nggak tahu kalau duo Asari itu anak artis. Aduh, mana dia _fangirls_-nya Ugetsu. Sang guru pun berjanji jika hari dimana rapat pertemuan orangtua tiba ia akan membawa kertas untuk minta tanda tangan.

"Iya, ayahku memang hebat! Tapi papaku juga hebat!" Takeshi berkata bangga seraya menepuk dadanya.

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang giliran Hayato-_chan_~"

"Hm," Hayato lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari sakunya, sang guru agak terharu ternyata masih ada muridnya yang mau menulis. "Namaku Asari Hayato. Umurku 5 tahun. Karena kakakku yang bodoh itu sudah menceritakan tentang ayah, aku akan menceritakan tentang papa…"

Yang lain termasuk Takeshi _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Papaku namanya Asari G. Iya, namanya memang cuma satu huruf. Papaku itu orangnya hobi marah-marah, bawel, dan suka nyubit pipiku dan kakakku kalau kita udah nakal. Papa itu pekerjaannya jadi tangan kanan sebuah perusahaan yang dipimpin sama Oom Giotto, kalau nggak salah Vongola namanya. Papaku itu pintar banget, suka ngajarin aku dan kakakku walau dia juga sebenarnya sibuk. Papaku juga jago banget memanah, aku pernah diajak ngeliat papa latihan, dan semua panahnya tepat kena sasaran! Hm, mungkin segitu saja yang dapat kuceritakan tentang papaku. Sekian."

Lalu semua yang menonton pun bertepuk tangan lagi. Sang guru terkesan karena karangan yang dibuat Hayato lebih 'rapih' daripada buatan kakaknya yang nggak nulis sama sekali. Tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak awal duo Asari itu maju ke depan.

"Bagus sekali karanganmu, Hayato-_chan_! Um, ngomong-ngomong, kalau ibu boleh nanya, G itu wanita kan? Kenapa kamu memanggilnya papa?" Sang guru tersenyum lembut pada duo Asari.

"Ha? Papa 'kan laki-laki jadi kami panggil 'papa'," jawab Takeshi dan Hayato bersama-sama.

"HA? Jadi… dua-duanya laki-laki… begitu?"

Duo Asari itu mengangguk mantap.

Sang guru pun pening seketika.

_Laki-laki sama laki-laki tapi bisa menghasilkan anak, jangan-jangan MPREG?! Lalu, Ugetsu-sama menikah sama laki-laki lagi?! Laki-laki secantik apa yang bisa menikah dengan Ugetsu-sama? Dan kenapa anak mereka jadinya manis banget?! Tapi, tidak apa-apa, Ugetsu-sama, aku akan tetap menjadi fangirls-mu karena bagaimanapun aku ini seorang—_

BRUK

_—fujoshi…_

Sang guru pun jatuh dengan dramatis ke lantai. Di hidungnya tampak mengalir cairan berwarna merah dan di mulutnya tersungging sebuah senyuman-mesum-khas-para-fujoshi-waktu-tepar.

"IBUUUUUU!" Para bocah yang unyu nan polos itu lalu mengerubuni sang guru dengan panik.

Dan begitulah pagi yang damai di sebuah sekolah taman kanak-kanak.

( Nggak, itu damai darimana woy! )

.

.

.

end of chapter 5

* * *

**A/N :** Ciaossu, ngomong-ngomong saya belum pernah nyinggung pekerjaan Ugetsu sama G sebagai apa di sini. Jadilah saya buat chapter ini walaupun agak-agak gejos karena saya nggak ada inspirasi /dipentung/

Terimakasih untuk para readers untuk memberikan review, fave, dan follow! Para silent readers juga terimakasih banyak telah mau membaca fanfic saya yang abal ini, hiks ;_; Dan ini dia balasan buat reviewers yang tidak log-in!

**Aoki :** Halo! Makasih banget udah mau review lagi. Iyaa 8059 itu emang the cutest ever! /wat/ Pokoknya, jangan bosan me-review~ /apaan/

**Ayame Yumesaki :** HELLO AGAIIIN~! Hati-hati disangka orang gila gara-gara senyam-senyum sendiri ya! Kalau tiba-tiba dibawa ke RSJ aku nggak tanggung jawab, lho! /heh/

**guess who :** Nggak, kok, saya nggak muak. Saya berterimakasih banyak malah karena kamu sudah me-review fic saya yang lain XD Iya, ini bukan genderbend soalnya saya lebih suka shonen-ai sih :") /yaudah/ Dan, saya belum bisa menebak username kamu apa. Maaaf m(_ _)m

_Thanks for reading, and…_

_Mind to RnR? ;)_


	6. chapter 06 : goodnight, my baby

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 06 : goodnight, my baby ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(maunya saya sih iya)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

** . **

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Malam ini ada badai. Suara petir saling bersahut-sahutan memecah langit malam. Suara air terdengar menyerbu menyapu bumi. Hawa saat ini terasa sangat dingin sekali. Membuat Ugetsu betah bergelut di balik selimutnya yang hangat sambil memeluk pinggang G yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Dingin sekali malam ini, G. Kamu belum mau tidur?" Ugetsu bertanya, masih memeluk pinggang _uke_-nya.

G menatap Ugetsu, "hn, nanti kalau aku sudah selesai membaca bab ini."

"Oke. Setelah kau baca bab itu kau harus tidur. Jangan curi-curi baca satu atau dua bab lagi. Kalau kamu ketahuan mencuri-curi kesempatan… aku akan memaksamu tidur lho, G~"

"Hei hei hei, apa maksudmu?!" G kembali memandang bukunya. Semburat merah nampak di balik surai magentanya.

Ugetsu balas tersenyum iseng sambil mempererat pelukannya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka perlahan sayup terdengar. Dibaliknya, muncul dua sosok bocah. Yang lebih kecil bersembunyi di balik punggung yang lebih besar. "Ayah… papa…" panggil keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya G, memalingkan pandangannya dari buku. Ugetsu langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ngg, Hayato ketakutan gara-gara petir. Jadi katanya mau tidur bareng sama ayah papa…" Takeshi melangkah mendekati kasur, sang adik masih setia mengekor di punggungnya.

"Aku nggak takut sama petir!" Hayato protes. Tapi pernyataannya terbukti salah begitu ada suara petir yang menyambar memekakkan telinga. Karena setelah itu, Hayato langsung memeluk punggung Takeshi erat dengan badan gemetaran.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang apa…" Takeshi menghela nafas melihat sikap sok tangguh adiknya.

Ugetsu tertawa kecil. G hanya tersenyum lembut, menaruh bukunya di meja kecil yang ada di sebelah kasur. Ya, bukunya bisa menunggu untuk dibaca nanti, sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada bukunya.

"Kemari, Hayato," panggil sang papa sambil melebarkan tangannya; menawarkan pelukan hangat.

Hayato menahan tangisannya, "hiks…" lalu perlahan merangkak naik ke kasur, menghampiri dan memeluk papanya dengan erat, "hiks…"

"Namamu Hayato tapi masa takut sama badai, sih?" G terkekeh geli, mengusap surai perak anaknya lembut.

Ugetsu ikut tertawa sambil meletakkan Takeshi di pangkuannya. "Lihat, kakakmu saja tidak takut. Katamu kamu tidak mau kalah dari Takeshi?"

Hayato menatap wajah ayahnya, "iya. Tapi… hiks… hiks…"

"Hei! Hayato yang ayah dan papa kenal itu anaknya jagoan, lho!" G mengusap pipi _chubby_ si bungsu yang basah karena air mata, "jadi, berhenti menangis. Oke?"

Hayato mengangguk, menyembunyikan wajah di balik dada bidang G. Entah itu karena malu atau cuma mau numpang elap ingus di baju G. Tapi, apapun alasannya, G tidak peduli asal bocah perak ini berhenti menangis.

"Hoaahm." Takeshi menguap lebar. Bocah raven itu lalu memeluk sang ayah dan mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

Ugetsu menundukkan wajah menatap anak sulungnya, "kamu mengantuk, Takeshi?"

Takeshi tidak menjawab tetapi memejamkan matanya. Ugetsu anggap itu sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, G, sepertinya mereka sudah mengantuk. Aku tidak usah menunggumu selesai membaca bab itu, kan?" Ugetsu tersenyum pada G seraya merebahkan Takeshi di sampingnya.

G ikut merebahkan Hayato di samping Takeshi, "hm. Mau bagaimana lagi?" lalu dirinya pun ikut berbaring di sebelah Hayato sambil memeluk tubuh mungil yang masih gemetaran itu.

Ugetsu tersenyum. Memberikan kecupan selamat malam di kening kedua buah hatinya. Tidak lupa juga memberikan ciuman lembut selamat malam di bibir orang yang paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

"_Goodnight_, _my baby_."

Dan di tengah badai, keluarga itu terlelap dengan tenang di satu kasur yang sama.

.

.

.

end of chapter 06

* * *

A/N : Hahahaha, sejak kapan si Ugetsu sok sok-an inggris kaya gitu ya, hahahaha /dilempar Ugetsu/

Uhm, walaupun mereka ini keluarga yang hobi banget ricuh tapi ada saat-saatnya mereka punya momen fluff-family seperti ini, kok! Hehehe. Dan ini tiba-tiba saja saya tulis waktu mendengar lagu GD ft. TOP(Bigbang) – Baby Goodnight. Sumpah, lagunya cocok buat _lullaby_ banget walaupun saya nggak tau maksud lagu ini apaan, haha! /woy/

Apakah chapter ini memuaskan? Kalau kurang… maafin aja ya :"")

Oh, saya juga sengaja nggak nyelipin humor. Takut fluff-nya gagal :")

Dan ada lagi, mungkin minggu ini dan minggu depan saya tidak akan meng-update fic ini dikarenakan saya harus menjadi panitia sebuah acara besar dan UKK sebentar lagi mulai :"D hahaha /nangis miris/

As always, terimakasih pada readers tercintah yang sudah membaca fic abal ini. Dan…

Mind to RnR? ;)


	7. chapter 07 : brocon and siscon

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 07 : brocon and siscon ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

(Hayato unyu punya saya /nggak deng/)

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufu**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hayato memperhatikan helai-helai perak sebahunya di hadapan cermin. Menyentuh helai-helai itu dan memelintirnya perlahan dengan jari.

"Aneh…" ucapnya pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari kepalanya yang pintar. "Oh! Aku tanyakan saja pada papa!"

Bocah itu segera berlari mencari papanya. Tak lama, ia menemukan G sedang bersender santai di bahu Ugetsu yang sedang menonton televisi. "Papaa papaa!"

"Ada apa, Hayato? Jangan berisik di dalam rumah." G menjawab malas.

"Pa, aku mau tanya sesuatu!"

"Tanya apa?"

"Uhm, 'kan rambut sama warna mata papa itu merah, kalau ayah rambutnya hitam dan warna matanya biru gelap… terus kenapa aku punya rambut dan warna mata yang berbeda sekali dari ayah papa?" Hayato bertanya dengan tatapan polos.

Sejenak, Ugetsu dan G terdiam berpikir.

"Hahaha, kenapa, ya? Ayah juga bingung."

"Mungkin kamu menurunkan rambut dan iris Lavina," jawab G. Ngomong-ngomong, Lavina itu adik perempuannya yang memilki warna rambut dan iris yang sama seperti Hayato.

"Ooh, gitu ya." Hayato manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. "Ngomong-ngomong, pa. Papa udah nggak pundung lagi semenjak bibi Lavina menikah?"

Yang ditanya langsung menegakkan duduknya, "a-apa maksudmu, Hayato! Kata siapa papa pundung?" ucap G dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi, malu disebut pundung oleh anak sendiri.

"Habis waktu bibi Lavina bilang mau menikah entah kenapa papa jadi lebih mudah marah dari biasanya…"

( Papa kamu mungkin lagi PMS, Hayato. )

"Terus, papa waktu mau berangkat ke pernikahan bibi Lavina malah merajuk nggak mau pergi sampe ayah ngebujuk papa…"

( Papa kamu mungkin lagi pingin manja aja kali, Hayato. )

"Lalu waktu itu papa bilang rela cerai sama ayah asal bibi Lavina nggak jadi nikah, terus bibi Lavina malah marah-marahin papa, dan papa makin pundung setelah itu…"

( Papa kamu mungkin… tunggu, HA?! )

Hayato menatap G dengan binar-binar iris _emerald-_nya; memasang wajah sekepo dan sepolos yang dia bisa (Dan Hayato memang polos, ngomong-ngomong). Sang objek cerita tiba-tiba saja berwajah panik dengan keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Apalagi… di sebelahnya ada hewan buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja.

( Dan nun jauh disana, Lavina tiba-tiba bersin tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. )

"Oh, menceraikanku demi adikmu ya, G?" Ugetsu bertanya seraya tersenyum. Dibalik senyum itu, G melihat ada aura menyeramkan muncul dari belakang _seme_-nya.

_Uh-oh. Be careful, G. The devil has awakened._

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku Ugetsu! Aku hanya bercanda waktu itu. Sungguh!"

"Hm, begitu…" Ugetsu memalingkan wajah pada putra bungsunya, "Hayato, menurutmu waktu itu papamu ini terlihat bercanda tidak?"

Melihat tekanan aura dari sang ayah, Hayato bergidik ngeri, "ku-kurasa tidak…" _Please_, kalau ia mencoba berbohong di saat begini bisa-bisa ia mati.

"Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong, G…" Ugetsu mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher G, membuat wajah pria bersurai magenta itu mendekati wajahnya.

'_AAAAAAA HAYATOOOOO KENAPA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU SIALAAAAN!'_ G berteriak frustasi dalam hati. "U-ugetsu! Mau apa kamu?!" Pria bersurai magenta itu lalu berusaha melepaskan dekapan lengan suaminya.

"Hm, mau apa ya? Kupikir kau bisa menebaknya?" Manik biru gelap itu menatap dalam wajah G yang semakin memerah.

"Bo-bodoh! Hayato masih ada disini!"

Ugetsu mengerjapkan matanya, tersadar dari _devil mode on_-nya, "kau benar. Nyaris saja aku lupa, hahaha."

Lalu sang ayah melepaskan dekapannya pada G dan menatap Hayato sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, "Hayato, sekarang kamu main di luar rumah dulu saja, ya. Kalau ada Takeshi mau masuk ke rumah, larang dia. Apapun alasannya, kamu dan Takeshi tidak boleh masuk ke rumah sampai aku menyuruh kalian masuk. Mengerti?"

Hayato menatap ayahnya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan apa yang _akan terjadi_ selanjutnya. Tapi karena tatapan Ugetsu lebih seperti ke mendesak, Hayato lebih memilih mengiyakan lalu pergi ke luar rumah.

"Nah, G, Hayato sudah pergi. Jadi, kau benar-benar serius mau menceraikanku demi adikmu, heh?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bercanda, bodoh!"

"Aku sekarang curiga kalau Hayato itu anak hasil hubungan gelapmu dengan Lavina…"

"Kau bego?! Jangan memfitnahku seperti itu. Mana bisa aku me-menghamili adikku, hah?! Dan kalau memang benar aku menghamilinya, seharusnya yang hamil itu Lavina! Bukan aku, bego!" bentak G, tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Ugetsu yang saat ini sedang merayap ke punggungnya.

"Hahaha, tapi tetap saja aku cemburu. Nah, karena sekarang aku kesal padamu, aku akan menghukummu, G…" Ugetsu membisikkan kata-katanya tepat di telinga G, membuat wajah sang _uke_ nyaris mirip dengan surai magentanya.

"Ugh, sialan kamu, Ugetsu!"

.

.

Sekarang sepertinya kita tahu darimana sifat _brocon_ Takeshi berasal, ya? Kufufufu.

.

.

.

end of chapter 7

* * *

**A/N :** PLEASE TUNGGU JANGAN BUNUH SAYA DULU. Saya nyadar kok kalau U02 nya OOC :"D Yaudah, maklumin aja ya, saya kan emang otaknya agak miring jadi hasilnya kaya gini deh /sobs/ Saya juga nyadar kalau chapter ini jayus abis. Zzz.

Saya juga meng-update chapter ini lebih cepat beberapa hari dari yang saya janjikan ini karena saya mau meminta maaf. Chapter selanjutnya kayanya bakal di-update bulan depan karena UKK. Argh, cuma UKK tapi saya stress nya kaya yang mau UN -_- Jadi, maafkan saya yaa m(_ _)m

Btw, karena saya sudah mulai kehabisan ide, ada yang mau request prompt? Tapi saya nggak janji bakal di wujudin semuanya yaa ._.V

Oh, maaf juga saya jadi nggak sempet ngebalesin review satu-satu di PM seperti kemarin, nggak sempet :"D Dan terimakasih banyak pada semua readers yang sudah mau membaca fic ini! Setiap ngeliat Traffic Graph pasti jantungan deh, haha.

At last, mind to RnR? XD


	8. chapter 08 : ice cream accident

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 08 : ice cream accident ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

( sampe kapanpun yang di atas cuma ngayal )

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufu**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_KAMIKOROSU HERBIVORE_!" iris _onyx_ milik seorang bocah menatap garang sambil menodongkan tonfa pada si bungsu dari keluarga Asari.

"Waaaaa! Bukan salahku kalau Tsuna-_sama_ menangis!" Hayato berteriak, tangannya membentuk semacam perisai untuk melindungi diri.

"Tsuna menangis saat kamu ada di sekitarnya. Berarti kamu yang membuat Tsuna menangis!" Bocah yang diketahui bernama Hibari Kyouya itu langsung menyerang Hayato dengan tonfanya. Beruntung Hayato anak yang cukup gesit sehingga bisa menghindari serangan tonfa itu.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU NGGAK BIKIN TSUNA-_SAMA_ NANGIS! KERAS KEPALA BANGET SIH KAMU?!"

Siapa Tsuna? Itu, lho, bocah mungil nan imut berambut cokelat yang sedang menangis tak jauh dari mereka. Bocah itu mengusap mata hazel besarnya yang dibanjiri air mata sambil sesenggukan. Tak jauh dari kakinya, terdapat seonggok es krim yang sudah hancur. Nampaknya itu penyebab bocah bernama lengkap Sawada Tsunayoshi itu menangis.

"Kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi!" Kyouya kembali menghajar Hayato. Kali ini karena telat mengelak, tangan kiri Hayato kena pukulan tonfanya.

"CHE!" Hayato mundur beberapa langkah sambil memegangi tangan kirinya. "MELEDAKLAH!" Lalu beberapa buah dinamit melayang ke arah Kyouya.

DUAAR!

Suara ledakan terdengar tatkala dinamit itu sampai ke sasaran. Hayato tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil mengusap hidung sombong. Tetapi di tengah kepulan asap karena ledakan, Hibari keluar bagaikan kilat dengan aura membunuh sambil menodongkan tonfanya menuju Hayato.

"_Kamikorosu_."

Beberapa detik, Hayato berpikir ia akan terpukul tepat di wajah kalau saja tidak ada punggung yang menghalanginya dari serangan Kyouya.

PRAK!

Suara benda tumpul berbenturan tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Duh, Hayato, sudah kubilang jangan cari masalah sama Kyouya. Untung saja aku kemari jadi bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ternyata sosok yang melindunginya tadi itu adalah kakaknya, Takeshi. Kini tangan si sulung sibuk menahan dorongan tonfa Kyouya dengan tongkat _baseball_. Hayato memasang tampang kesal tetapi tangannya malah memegang erat kaus kakaknya.

"Minggir atau kau juga akan ikut ku-_kamikorosu_…"

"Kau memang harus meng-_kamikorosu_ ku terlebih dulu sebelum meng-_kamikorosu_ adikku yang manis ini. Eh, berarti aku tidak boleh kalah ya, hahaha."

Kesal karena merasa diremehkan, Kyouya langsung menyerang Takeshi dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Mengingat ada Hayato di punggungnya, Takeshi masih bertahan dengan tongkat _baseball_ tanpa mundur sedikitpun. Tapi sayang, dia kalah cepat dengan Kyouya hingga tangannya oleng dan—

TREK

"Kyouya, bukannya aku telah memberitahumu jangan pernah bertengkar sesama teman?"

Serangan terakhir Kyouya terhenti karena kedua tangannya tiba-tiba diborgol oleh pria berambut _mayonnaise_ yang ada di belakangnya. Iris biru pria itu menatap Kyouya tajam dengan aura penuh intimidasi.

"Hmph, mereka bukan temanku, kakek tua," jawab Kyouya mengabaikan aura intimidasi itu.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Alaude itu langsung menjitak kepala Kyouya kesal, "dan bukannya aku telah memberitahumu agar jangan pernah memanggil ayahmu dengan 'kakek tua'?"

"Ungg…" Kyouya meringis memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak.

"Ayo kita pulang." Alaude melepas borgol dari tangan anaknya dan langsung menggandeng Kyouya. "Hei, kalian berdua," lanjutnya sambil menatap Takeshi dan Hayato.

"Y-ya?"

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Takeshi dan Hayato melirik satu sama lain, "kami rasa baik-baik aja…"

"Bagus. Kalau kalian kenapa-kenapa karena dihajar Kyouya nanti aku akan dimarahi oleh ayah dan papa kalian yang sama-sama menyebalkan. Itu merepotkan," ucap Alaude. Takeshi dan Hayato hanya membalas terkekeh janggal. Alaude pun langsung pergi bersama Kyouya yang misuh-misuh dari taman tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Tsuna-_samaaa_, Anda baik-baik saja?" Hayato langsung ngacir menghampiri Tsuna yang sudah berhenti menangis. Takeshi _sweatdrop_ menatap Hayato dengan tatapan hei-aku-nggak-ditanya-nih.

"Hayato-_kun_, aku nggak apa-apa," jawab Tsuna, lalu iris hazelnya beralih ke es krim yang tergolek di tanah. "Tapi es krim nya jatuh, padahal aku masih mau es krim…"

"Tsuna-_sama_ jangan menangis lagi!" Hayato panik begitu melihat mata Tsuna kembali berkaca-kaca.

"_Ne_, Tsuna mau makan es krim lagi, kan?" tanya Takeshi seraya menghampiri, Tsuna membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu ayo main ke rumah kami! Tadi papaku baru saja pulang dan bawa es krim cokelat banyaaak banget!"

"Serius?!" Hayato dan Tsuna langsung menatap Takeshi sambil ngiler.

"Iya! Lagian tadi itu sebenarnya aku mau ngejemput Hayato pulang buat makan es krim bareng. Tapi malah ngeliat Kyouya ngamuk ke Hayato begitu, hahaha."

"Tsuna-_sama_, ayo ke rumah kami! Kita makan es krim bareng, mau 'kan?"

"Tentu saja mau, Hayato-_kun_, Takeshi-_kun_!" jawab Tsuna dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Pada akhirnya, ketiga bocah itu pergi ke rumah keluarga Asari untuk memakan es krim bersama.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_

"Heh, _yakyuu-baka_, kamu nggak apa-apa tadi dihajar Kyouya habis-habisan gitu?" Hayato bertanya di tengah-tengah kegiatan mereka memakan es krim.

"Eh? Hayato khawatir ya? Aku kira Hayato cuma khawatir ke Tsuna, lho. Senangnya~"

"Ha-hah?! Siapa yang khawatir? Cuma nanya gitu doang…" Hayato mengulum mulutnya dengan es krim kembali sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Hehehe, itu namanya khawatir lho. Dasar Hayato _tsundere_."

"A-AKU BUKAN _TSUNDERE_!"

"Sekalinya _tsundere_ tetep _tsundere_~"

"BUKAN!"

"_Tsundere_~"

Lalu setampol es krim hinggap di wajah Takeshi. Karena ingin lebih mengisengi adiknya, Takeshi balas mengelap es krim di wajahnya ke wajah Hayato sambil tertawa. Alhasil, duo Asari itu langsung perang lempar-lemparan es krim sementara Tsuna hanya bisa menatap mereka panik, ingin melerai tapi tidak bisa.

"HEEEEY, TAKESHI, HAYATO, JANGAN MEMBUANG-BUANG ES KRIM SEPERTI ITU ATAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBELIKAN KALIAN ES KRIM LAGI!"

Ah, mungkin kalian bisa menebak dialog bagian siapa di atas hingga sanggup menyudahi aksi lempar-lemparan es krim mereka berdua.

.

.

.

end of chapter 08

* * *

**A/N :** Halo, sebenarnya sih UKK saya belum beres tinggal sehari lagi. Tapi berhubung besok pelajarannya cuma pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan Bahasa Jepang, saya jadinya woles-woles aja, hehe /heh/. Dan _prompt_ ini saya dapet waktu lagi ngedengerin lagu Hibari yang judulnya Horizon. Ada 'kamikorosu~' nya gitu, jadi tiba-tiba terpikir _prompt_ ini. Ya, nggak nyambung emang.

Kalau ada yang bertanya kenapa Hibari dipanggil Kyouya? Well, mereka masih bocah unyu, nggak unyu kalau manggil nama keluarga /menurutsayagitu/. Dan kenapa Tsuna dipanggil Tsuna-_sama_? Well, ini fic AU, guys. Saya nggak kepikiran alasan apa yang membuat Hayato memanggil Tsuna dengan 'Juudaime' di fic ini ._.v

Maaf untuk **VandQ** karena belum mewujudkan request-nya, sebenarnya masih dalam pengerjaan tapi tidak tahu beresnya kapan. Tunggu saja yaa, maaf kalau lama :3

Dan sekali lagi maaf belum sempet balesin review satu-satu! ;A; Chapter depan sepertinya saya bakalan membalas semua review. Maklumin ya saya mau ngapalin Bahasa Jepang dulu.

Akhir kata, mind to RnR? XD


	9. chapter 09 : selfie

**Asari Family**

****—**drabbles collection**—****

**[ chapter 09 : selfie ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

( Dia punya saya. Nggak mau tahu. /maunyalo/ )

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, chibi!8059, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**.**

**Apple and all the social media that mentioned in this fic are not mine. Kalau iya saya udah tajir nggak ketulungan pasti.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

JEPRET

Suara yang dihasilkan dari jepretan sebuah kamera _handphone_ terdengar. G yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya langsung melirik ke asal mula suara lalu menemukan Ugetsu sedang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan tangan kanannya berpose '_peace_'.

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi narsis, Ugetsu?" tanya G, lalu menghembuskan asap rokok yang sedang ia sesap.

"Ah! Aku sedang mencoba _selfie_, G. Kau mau ikut?" balas Ugetsu, binar-binar nampak di iris biru gelapnya.

"_Selfie_?" G mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu mematikan puntung rokoknya ke asbak.

"Iya! _Selfie_! Orang-orang sekitar sedang asyik membicarakan ini," jawabnya lalu tiba-tiba iseng memotret G.

"Woy! Jangan memotretku sembarangan!" G langsung menghalangi wajahnya dengan tangan, "lagian apaan sih _selfie_? Nama orang?"

"Ckckck, sebagai tangan kanan Vongola harusnya kau jangan kudet alias kurang _update_, G…" Ugetsu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya, "_selfie_ itu adalah _self-potrait_. Jadi, kau memotret dirimu sendiri menggunakan kamera dengan sebelah tangan. Seperti ini…" Ugetsu lalu memperagakan pose seperti yang tadi ia lakukan.

G sedikit _sweatdrop_. Sejak kapan Ugetsu kenal dan menggunakan istilah gaul seperti itu?

"Oh, ya, G. Penggemarku di Ask-fm ada yang men-_ask_ ku…" Ugetsu sejenak men-_scrolling handphone_ berlambang buah apel digigit di tangannya, "…katanya seperti ini 'Ugetsu-_sama_! Coba pap_ selfie_ bareng _uke_-mu, dong!' hahaha."

"Hah? Pap itu apa?" G menutup laptopnya setelah menyimpan data yang sedang ia kerjakan. Sepertinya sedikit tertarik dengan _selfie_ yang dibicarakan _seme_-nya.

"Singkatan dari _post a picture_. Kau ini pintar tapi sayangnya kudet ya, G. Ckck," Ugetsu kembali berdecak sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

Lalu asbak pun melayang mengenai jidat Ugetsu. "Maaf saja kalau aku kudet!" rupanya sang _uke_ pelakunya, ia kesal dikatai 'kudet' melulu oleh sang _seme_.

"Aw! Iya, maaf, G. Aku tidak akan mengataimu kudet lagi." Ugetsu meringis sambil mengusap jidat. "Tapi, G, ayo kita _selfie_ bersama~"

"_HELL NO_!"

"Eeh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau melakukannya hanya demi _fans_ bodohmu itu," jawab G, memalingkan wajah hingga semburat merah di pipi tertutupi rambutnya.

"Hahaha, aku tidak melakukannya demi _fans_-ku, kok! Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menunjukkan _uke_-ku yang sangat manis ke dunia~" Ugetsu tertawa dengan nada geli. _'Jadi dia cemburu? Manisnyaa~'_

G nyaris saja melemparkan asbak lagi ke jidat Ugetsu untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya kalau saja kedua anaknya **—**Takeshi dan Hayato**—** tidak tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar mereka berdua.

"Ayaaah, jalan-jalan yuk, kita beli es krim. Waktu itu 'kan ayah udah janji." Si bungsu langsung menarik-narik tangan kiri ayahnya.

"Iya, aku mau es krim _triple-scoop_ yang enak banget kaya waktu itu, lho!" Si sulung juga langsung menarik-narik tangan kanan ayahnya yang memegang benda bernama _iPhone_ tersebut. Beruntung _iPhone_-nya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Hahaha, ayo ayo. Tapi ayah jadi pingin _selfie_ dulu sama kalian, deh."

"_Selfie_?" Kedua bocah itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Ugetsu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada sang papa, memberikan gestur untuk segera menghampirinya. "G~ ayo kesini kita _selfie_ sekeluarga."

G mendecih, tapi tetap menghampiri Ugetsu yang sedang duduk di sofa dalam kamar mereka.

Ugetsu merangkul G untuk lebih mendekati dirinya. "Takeshi, Hayato, ayo duduk di pangkuan." Kedua bocah itu menuruti, lalu Takeshi duduk di pangkuan papanya dan Hayato duduk di pangkuan dirinya.

"Saat ayah bilang '_cheese_' kalian semua harus senyum yaa," Ugetsu menyesuaikan _angle_ kameranya agar semua orang dapat terfoto. "Siap? Satu… dua… tiga… _cheese_!"

JEPRET

Dan hasil foto memperlihatkan Ugetsu sedang merangkul G sambil tersenyum lebar, G tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi, Hayato tersenyum semanis permen minta digigit, dan Takeshi tersenyum _happy-go-luck_ dengan tangannya berpose '_peace_'.

Ugetsu saat itu juga langsung men-_share_ foto _selfie_ sekeluarganya ke dalam semua media sosial yang ia punya; facebook, twitter, Ask-fm, path, instagram… ah, pokoknya semuanya, deh!

.

.

.

(Akun Ask-fm milik Ugetsu)

Ugetsu-_sama_! Coba pap _selfie_ bareng _uke_-mu, dong! **—**_asked by Asari Ugetsu FC_

**Reply :**

Halo, _minna-san_! Hahaha, _uke_-ku? Baiklah, tadi saya baru saja _selfie_ bersamanya ditambah anak-anakku yang sangat manis ini. Semoga _minna-san_ senang :)

[picture]

_**—**about 1 hour ago_ **Asari Ugetsu**; _8059 people like this _❤

.

.

.

Tak lama diberitakan rumah sakit seluruh Jepang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang terkena serangan _massive nosebleed_ secara mendadak.

Asal mula dan penyebab masih tidak diketahui…

( Tapi mungkin readers tahu penyebabnya? Kufufu~ )

.

.

.

end of chapter 09

* * *

**A/N :** Halooo, maaf kalau jayus, hehe. Awalnya saya mau pake twitter, tapi karena terlalu mainstream jadinya saya pake Ask-fm. Oh, yang strip itu harusnya titik tapi malah jadi nggak kebaca ffn nya -_-. Ada yang tidak tahu Ask-fm? Sebaiknya _readers googling_ sendiri apa itu , siapa tahu tertarik membuat akunnya dan mem-follow saya? /eh/

Dan seperti janji saya di chapter kemarin. Saya bakalan balas semua review satu-satu di sini karena saya lagi diharkosin-nunggu-hasil-rapot-selama-dua-minggu /cough/

**Aoki :** Aoki-saaan terimakasih telah selalu me-review fic ini. Saya kelas 10 mau naik kelas 11 (Doain naik ya, haha) Saya sekolah di SMAN 5 Bandung. Maaf juga nggak buat 6918. Saya suka mereka kok. Cuma kalau buat fic yang ini, entah kenapa feels saya lebih ke 1827 :")

**DreamersSimphony :** Terimakasih telah memberi review, fave, dan follow~ Omg seneng deh. XD

**Hayasaka Kairi :** Mamanya siapa coba? Himitsu desu~ /dibejek/ Gokudera tsundere karena saya suka banget kalau Goku udah tsun-tsun. Jadinya imut banget /desh/. Makasih udah review ya, imouto ;D

**Shizuka Miyuki :** Terimakasih telah me-review Shizu-chan! /plak sok kenal/ Iya, si Emon itu emang bikin emosi orang, saya juga kesel sama dia tega-teganya menodai anak kecil polos tak berdosa /halah/ Dan sama-sama~ fic kamu yang Karaoke ala Kisedai itu emang ngakak abis hahaha :"D

**Hikage Natsuhimiko :** Halo Hika-chan. Terimakasih telah me-review yaa, hihi :)

**4869fans-nikazemaru :** Halo Kak yohachi, terimakasih telah me-review ya! Dan terimakasih atas doanya :D

**VandQ :** Halo Van-san~ terimakasih telah selalu me-review ya. Anda baik banget rela nunggu walau saya sekarang kerjanya lelet :"D Makasih banyak ya~

**Lylia00 :** Hai Lylia~ terimakasih telah me-review dan udah suka fic saya :")

**kelaparut :** terimakasih telah me-review yaa. Hahaha, kalau diemut bisa-bisa saya yang bikinnya ikut-ikutan mimisan ngebayanginnya /nggak/ Merepotkan apa? Saya berterimakasih malah XD

**Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada :** Ame-chaaan~ terimakasih telah memberi stempel fave dan review ya :D

**skyruu :** Nggak apa-apa kok Ruu-chan. Asalkan Ruu-chan senang membacanya itu sudah cukup /halahlebaylo/ Dan terimakasih semangatnya! X)

**sapphireblack :** Terimakasih telah me-review di setiap chapter. Kaget sih, tapi makasih~ XD

**g.w :** Terimakasih telah me-review! Eh, serius maafin saya masih belum bisa nebak sampe sekarang /dibejek/. AU memang singkatan dari Alternate Universe, kok. Memangnya kenapa? :)

**YuraHira :** Terimakasih telah menyebut fic saya lucu :"D Ini sudah dilanjut. Bye bye~

Terimakasih juga pada para silent readers yang sudah membaca fic ini. Walaupun kalian invisible tapi saya bisa mendeteksi kalian melalui Traffic Graph /halah/. So, readers…

Mind to RnR? ;D


	10. chapter 10 : sleep with me, papa!

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 10 : sleep with me, papa! ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

( Ryohei : YANG DI ATAS NGAREP TO THE EXTREEMEE! )

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, chibi!8059, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**.**

**Chapter ini cuma munculin G sama Takeshi aja, hehe**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul satu pagi tetapi pria bersurai magenta itu masih saja asyik berkutat dengan laptopnya. G sedang menyelesaikan laporannya yang tiada habis sekarang. Jari-jari itu lihai mengetik kata demi kata dengan cepat, menghasilkan suara cetikan beruntun. Rambut merah magentanya ia ikat ke belakang supaya tidak menghalangi pandangan dan secangkir kopi turut menemaninya untuk menahan kantuk.

_Workaholic mode on_, eh?

Sayup, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati dirinya perlahan. Iris magentanya ia gulirkan ke samping untuk melirik siapa yang datang, dan menemukan bocah berambut _raven_ dengan langkah terseret-seret sambil mengusap mata ngantuknya.

"Takeshi mau kemana?" tanya G saat melihat si sulung melewati dirinya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Takeshi agak tersentak, lalu menolehkan wajah ke G, "ah, ada papa. Aku tidak lihat." Lalu si sulung menghampiri papanya yang sedang duduk di sofa depan televisi dan bersender ke pundaknya.

"Kalau ngantuk mendingan tidur lagi saja sana. Lagipula, mau apa kamu ke dapur?"

"Mau minum susu…" Takeshi menjawab walau matanya menahan kantuk, "tenggorokanku kering. Jadi nggak bisa tidur."

"Ooh." G menyimpan data lalu mengubah laptopnya ke mode _sleep_. "Kalau begitu ayo ke dapur," lanjutnya sembari menggendong Takeshi, membawanya menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, G mendudukkan Takeshi ke kursi. Ia lalu pergi mencari cangkir motif bola _baseball_ milik Takeshi yang memang biasa dia pakai, mengeluarkan sekotak susu cair dari dalam kulkas, dan mengisi cangkir itu dengan setengah susu.

"Ini," ucap G seraya menyimpan cangkir di hadapan Takeshi.

Takeshi melongok ke dalam cangkirnya. "Papa, kok isinya dikit, sih?" tanyanya disertai raut kecewa.

"Itu supaya susunya tidak tumpah-tumpah waktu diminum. Ayo cepat minum lalu tidur. Papa tungguin kamu."

"Aku maunya yang banyak! Sampe penuh susunya!" Takeshi protes. Lengannya ia lebarkan ke samping; memaksudkan gestur dari definisi penuh mungkin, ya?

"Cerewet. Kalau kurang 'kan tinggal ditambah lagi."

"Tapi ayah kalau nuangin susu suka banyak sampe penuh." Takeshi menatap papanya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

"Tapi kalau isinya penuh nanti susunya bakalan tumpah-tumpah ngotorin baju," G menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Aku sudah besar. Minumnya nggak akan tumpah-tumpah!"

"Huh, iyalah, terserah kamu." G lalu menuangkan susu ke cangkir hingga penuh.

"Yee, aku sayang papa!" Takeshi bersorak senang lalu meminum susunya. Tapi benar saja apa yang dikatakan G sebelumnya, karena kebanyakan, sebagian susu mengalir melalui celah bibir menuju leher lalu mengotori baju.

G mendecak kesal, "tuh 'kan, papa bilang apa juga!"

Setelah menenggak susunya hingga habis, Takeshi mengelap susu yang tertinggal di bibir dan leher dengan lengan bajunya, "tinggal dielap pakai baju!"

"Jorok!" G langsung mengangkat Takeshi dan membawanya menuju wastafel, "habis papa bersihin dan mengganti baju kamu, nggak mau tahu kamu harus tidur. Jangan minta yang lain lagi, mengerti?"

"Iya…" Takeshi mengiyakan walaupun ekspresinya sedikit cemberut.

G tetap memasang wajah kesal seperti biasa, tetapi di dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa melihat wajah Takeshi yang merajuk. Selesai membersihkan dan mengganti baju Takeshi, G menuntun si sulung menuju kasur lalu menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur. Tidur yang nyenyak," ucap G seraya mengecup kening si sulung.

Takeshi terkekeh lalu tiba-tiba menarik tangan G pelan sewaktu ingin beranjak dari kasur, "pa, temani aku tidur, ya?"

"Hah? Menemani?"

"Mm," Takeshi mengangguk manis, "akhir-akhir ini papa sering banget nggak ada di rumah. Jarang ketemu aku sama Hayato. Jadi, aku kangen papa. Papa temani aku tidur yaa?"

Melihat betapa manis senyum anaknya saat ini, tanpa sadar wajah G memerah. "Baiklah," jawab G lalu berbaring di samping Takeshi. Ah, lagipula seharian ini dia belum tidur sama sekali.

"Hehehe," Takeshi terkekeh senang sambil memeluk papanya. "_Ne_, papa, usap-usap kepalaku sampe aku tidur, dong!"

"Seenaknya saja nyuruh."

"Ayolah paa~"

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau jadi manja begini, Takeshi?" G menghela nafasnya capek. Walaupun begitu, di bibirnya terbentuk senyuman lembut, "tapi janji kau akan tertidur kalau papa mengusap-usap kepalamu, ya?"

"Un!" Takeshi mengangguk lalu menutup kelopak matanya. G terkekeh, ikut menutup kelopak matanya tetapi tangannya tetap mengusap rambut _raven_ si sulung lembut hingga ia tertidur.

Uh-oh! Sepertinya G tiba-tiba lupa pada laporan yang harus ia berikan pada Giotto siang nanti. Ah, ya sudahlah.

.

.

.

end of chapter 10

* * *

**A/N :** Err, jadi ceritanya ini aku terinspirasi dari tingkah sepupu cowok aku yang manis banget. Sumpah demi apa manis banget sampe minta digigit /eh/. Why anak kecil itu unyu sekali why?! /gelindingan/ /nggak saya bukan pedo/

Tak terasa Asari Family sudah mencapai chapter 10! Woo hoo! Saya ngak pernah buat fic sampe chapternya nyampe 10 /curhat/. Tanpa readers sekalian saya nggak akan bisa nulis sampe chapter 10 seperti ini XD Terimakasih banyaaak~ /tebar foto Asari family/ /eh/

Btw, dari 10 chapter ini, chapter apa saja yang kalian suka? XD /kepo/

So, mind to RnR? ;D


	11. chapter 11 : wanna be a star?

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 11 : wanna be a star? ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

( Mau dogeza pun Amano-sensei gabakal ngasih Goku ke saya, sih :" )

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, chibi!8059, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

**Asari-**_**sama**_** refer to G. and Ugetsu refer to Ugetsu it self**

**.**

Nama agensi yang disebutkan hanya hasil rekayasa ngasal. Jika ada kemiripan itu hanya kebetulan semata.

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hari ini adalah Minggu pagi yang amat cerah, cocok sekali dijadikan hari untuk bersantai bersama keluarga.

Seharusnya, ada Takeshi dan Hayato sedang asyik menonton acara kartun pagi mereka. Seharusnya, ada G mengawasi mereka yang suka jumpalitan karena menonton tokoh _hero_ di kartun itu. Seharusnya, ada Ugetsu yang sedang bermain suling dengan tenang di ruangan khususnya.

Tapi sayang, itu semua hanya 'seharusnya'…

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar kalian berhenti mengejar anak-anakku?!" Suara G menggelegar penuh amarah di ruang tamu. Membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu —termasuk Ugetsu— jadi merinding melihatnya.

"_Maa maa_, G, tenang…"

"Mana mau aku tenang kalau mereka terus berdatangan, Ugetsu?!" bentak G sambil menuding tiga orang pria berpakaian necis yang diketahui sebagai agen pencari bakat di hadapan mereka. Rupanya mereka tertarik menjadikan duo Asari itu artis semenjak melihat foto yang Ugetsu _upload_ ke sosial medianya. ( Based on chapter 09 : selfie )

Baiklah, sebut saja mereka semua Si A, B, dan C berhubung yang menulis cerita malas memikirkan nama.

Si A lalu menyodorkan proposal yang ia bawa ke hadapan G. "Asari-_sama_, saya mohon, pertimbangkan lagi keputusan Anda. Anak Anda akan membintangi iklan _brand_ terkenal di seantero Jepang! Apa Anda mau menolak kesempatan yang tak datang dua kali ini?"

G mendecih. Duduk menyenderkan badannya ke kursi sambil mengambil proposal itu dari tangan Si A. Ia membaca kertas proposal itu satu persatu diikuti Ugetsu. Tak lama, G menghempaskan proposal itu ke meja sambil mendesah kesal.

"Honor yang kau tawarkan bahkan jauh lebih kecil dibanding gajiku sebulan. Ditolak!"

"Ha-…hahaha." Ugetsu tertawa canggung.

Lalu Si A pun hanya sanggup pundung menggigit jari jempolnya di pojokan.

"Kalau begitu, Asari-_sama_, bagaimana dengan tawaran saya? Dijamin Anda pasti akan menerimanya. Terlebih, agensi kami sudah lama sekali bekerja sama dengan Ugetsu-_sama_," ucap Si B, menyodorkan proposal lagi.

G mengambil proposal yang Si B berikan, lalu membacanya seksama. "Tunggu, kau membuat Takeshi untuk ikut ambil peran di film yang akan Ugetsu mainkan?" tanya pria magenta itu dengan sebelah alis ditaikkan.

"Iya. Menarik bukan? Dan anak yang berambut _raven_ itu akan berperan menjadi anaknya Ugetsu-_sama_. Kudengar dia juga dilatih bermain kendo, kan?" ucap Si B dengan nada percaya diri. "Bagaimana menurut Anda, Ugetsu-_sama_?"

"Ehm, menurutku sih tak apa-apa—" Dan Ugetsu pun terkena _deathglare_ gratis dari iris magenta, "—uhm, tidak jadi. Sepertinya aku ikut-ikutan G aja, deh. Hahaha."

Dengan ini kita tahu bahwa Ugetsu terkena _syndrome_ STU; alias singkatan dari _Seme-seme_ Takut _Uke_.

G kembali mencampakkan proposal itu ke meja. "Ditolak!"

"HEEE? Kenapa Asari-_sama_?! Apa honornya kurang banyak?"

G mendecak kesal, "aku bukan mata duitan! Yang tadi itu cuma alasan buat nolak doang!" Lalu Si A pun merasa jantungnya tertusuk semakin dalam. "Aku tidak mau Takeshi jadi seperti ayahnya yang alay gara-gara kebanyakan bergaul sama artis lain! Makanya kutolak!"

Sekarang gantian Ugetsu yang merasa jantungnya tertusuk. Si B pun menyusul Si A pundung di pojokan.

"_Ara_~ G-_chan_, Ugetsu-_chan_, aku yakin kali ini kalian tidak akan menolak tawaran saya, hehehe." Si C berucap sembari menyodorkan proposal ke mereka berdua.

Ugetsu dan G langsung bergeming seketika. Masalahnya, si C ini dari luar nampak terlihat sangar, tetapi begitu berbicara… err, kok seperti banci taman lawang, ya? Apalagi dia memanggil pakai embel-embel '-_chan_' segala. _Hello_, luarnya macan tapi kok dalamnya Hello Kitty, sih?

G langsung menatap Ugetsu dengan tatapan ambil-cepetan-aku-najis-amat-ngambilnya. Ugetsu hanya sanggup menelan ludah, lalu mengambil proposal itu dari tangan Si C.

Tapi tak ada niatan lebih jauh lagi bagi Ugetsu dan G untuk membaca isinya begitu melihat _cover_ dari proposal tersebut.

'_BLINK BLINK STAR AGENCY'_

'_Agensinya muda-mudi yang pingin ngeksis'_

—Dan jangan lupakan juga editan-editan foto _plus_ bunga-bunga bertebaran secara nista sebagai _background_.

G langsung ingin _headbang_ ke meja begitu melihat _cover_ yang so-ewh-nggak-banget itu sementara Ugetsu hanya sanggup tertawa kaku.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Si _cutie little girl_ itu cocok sekali lho kalau mau dijadikan idol masa kini~"

_—What? Cutie little girl?!_

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak punya anak perempuan…" ucap Ugetsu dan G berbarengan dengan raut bingung.

"Hee? Tapi _silver cutie_ itu unyu sekali, lho. Dia perempuan, kan?"

_Silver cutie_… oh, Hayato maksudnya. Tunggu, JADI SI C INI MENYANGKA KALAU HAYATO ANAK PEREMPUAN?!

G langsung benar-benar _headbang_ ke meja. Ugetsu ingin ikut _headbang_ ke meja juga tetapi ia lebih memilih jaga _image_ di hadapan orang-orang ini.

"Maaf, C-_san_. Tapi anak yang Anda maksud ini laki-laki. Bukan pe-rem-pu-an," ucap Ugetsu dengan penekanan di kata 'perempuan', jangan lupakan juga senyum _devil mode _yang tersungging di bibir. Merasa tersinggung anaknya yang ganteng (walaupun Hayato memang terlalu manis) disangka perempuan.

"Ah? Benarkah? Sayang sekali, padahal awalnya saya ingin menjadikan dia _member girlband_ kalau sudah besar."

"_GI-GIRLBAND_?!" Ugetsu dan G langsung memasang wajah _shock_.

"Iya~ pasti dia cantik banget kalau sudah besar. Ah, sayangnya, dia laki-laki, ya." Si C nampak termenung sejenak, sepertinya ia tidak melihat senyum _devil_ Ugetsu. "Oh, kalau dia saya masukin jadi _boyband_ saja bagaimana? Setuju, kan?"

"_THE HELL I WOULD ACCEPT IT_!" G yang batas kesabarannya sudah habis nyaris ingin membalikkan meja, tapi untung ada Ugetsu sehingga perbuatannya masih bisa dicegah. "Nggak! Hayato nggak boleh jadi _member boyband_ maupun _girlband_ manapun! Pokoknya mereka nggak boleh jadi artis! Nggak boleh!"

"Tapi, kesempatan ini—"

"NGGAK MAU TAHU KALIAN SEMUA KELUAAAAR!"

"HIIIIEEEE!" Melihat keganasan G yang semakin menjadi-jadi, ketiga pria itu pun terketir-ketir kabur menyelamatkan diri.

Mungkin sehabis ini tidak akan ada lagi agen pencari bakat yang berani datang ke kediaman keluarga Asari.

.

.

.

"HATSYII!" Takeshi dan Hayato yang sedang bermain robot-robotan di rumah Tsuna tiba-tiba saja bersin tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kalian kenapa? Pilek?" tanya Tsuna khawatir.

"Nggak, kok," jawab mereka serempak. Lalu saling bertatapan, mengedikkan bahu bingung, dan melanjutkan bermain robot-robotan lagi.

.

.

.

end of chapter 11

* * *

**A/N :** AAAA MAAF UPDATE-NYA LAMAAA. I'M SO GOMEEEEEEN. /dogezaaa/

Recently, saya sedang tenggelam dalam dunia artist dan dunia panitia MPLS, zzz. Apalagi sekarang bulan Ramadhan, jadi saya harus mengurangi porsi shonen-ai saya, hiks. Saya nggak tahu chapter ini memuaskan atau nggak, tapi saya sudah berusaha(?) Ya semoga memuaskan deh :"

Dan untuk **Aoki**-san, fic ini akan tetap dilanjutkan walaupun frekuensi update nya jadi tidak secepat dulu, hiks. Saya tidak mematok ini akan selesai di chapter berapa /plok/ Makanya kalau ada yang mau request prompt, silahkan bersuara di kotak review(?) ;)

So, readers…

Mind to RnR?


	12. chapter 12 : i'm sorry, Take-nii

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 12 : I'm sorry, Take-**_**nii**_** ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

( _Are_? Yang di atas apa ya? /watados/ )

**.**

**Rate T for colorful language**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

** . **

**.**

**Chapter request from VandQ**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aroma wangi kopi memenuhi rongga dada Ugetsu. Sambil bersiul, kepala keluarga Asari itu melangkah menuju ruangan keluarga dengan ceria. Hari ini memang hari Senin, tapi bagi Ugetsu ini adalah hari libur karena ia sedang tidak ada jadwal apapun —yang artinya ia bisa berleha-leha di rumah seharian.

Oh, tunggu, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa berleha-leha sepenuhnya begitu melihat ada bocah berambut perak meringkuk memeluk lutut di ujung sofa dengan bahu gemetaran.

"Hayato? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Ugetsu khawatir, menaruh cangkir kopinya di atas meja.

"Huu… uuu…" Hayato tidak menjawab tetapi hanya tangis teredam yang terdengar.

"Hayato kenapa menangis?" tanya sang ayah, membelai lembut surai si perak.

"Huweee… ayaaaah!" Sontak Hayato langsung memeluk ayahnya erat.

"E-eh?! Kenapa?""

"Take-… hiks, katanya Take-_nii_ nggak mau main sama aku lagi! Hiks hiks." Adunya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Ugetsu lebih kaget…

—Kenapa Hayato tumben-tumbenan memanggil Takeshi dengan 'Take-_nii_'?

Mengesampingkan pertanyaan itu, Ugetsu lebih memilih bertanya, "kenapa Takeshi nggak mau main lagi sama kamu?"

"Hiks, katanya aku lebih peduli sama Tsuna-_sama_ daripada dia. Jadinya Take-_nii _nggak mau main lagi sama aku, huweee." Tangisan Hayato semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ugetsu dibuat gelagapan jadinya. "A-ah! Hayato jangan menangis. Hayato bukan anak cengeng, kan?" ucap Ugetsu, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih _chubby_ itu. "Tapi Hayato sudah meminta maaf ke Takeshi belum?"

Gelengan sebagai jawaban. "Nggak mau… malu…"

—Ya ampun, punya anak _tsundere_ itu susah juga, ya.

"Begini… Hayato masih mau main sama Takeshi, kan?" tanya sang ayah, Hayato balas mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu Hayato harus meminta maaf. Untuk apa malu meminta maaf? Itu bukan hal yang buruk kok. Malahan nanti kamu akan merasa lebih baik daripada sebelumnya, dan yang terpenting, bisa main sama Takeshi lagi. Ya, kan?" ucap Ugetsu. Menangkup pipi _chubby_ sembari tersenyum.

Iris _emerald_ itu melebar. Hayato termenung beberapa saat, tak lama turun dari pangkuan ayahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Takeshi.

"Hahaha, dasar anak-anak." Dan Ugetsu hanya sanggup tertawa maklum melihat tingkah anaknya.

.

.

.

Takeshi sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur. Mencoba untuk tidur siang tetapi matanya tak kunjung mengantuk. Jadilah ia berguling kesana kemari sambil memutar-mutar bola _baseball_.

Sejujurnya, ia tidak bisa tertidur karena merasa tak enak sehabis membentak Hayato tadi di sekolah. Tetapi saat ini, batas kesabarannya dalam mengatasi rasa cemburu karena keloyalan Hayato pada Tsuna sudah habis. Kesal, Takeshi melemparkan bola_ baseball _sekencang-kencangnya ke dinding hingga menimbulkan suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras.

Ah, sepertinya ia sedang sangat _badmood_ saat ini.

"Hei…"

Takeshi menoleh, tapi ia langsung memalingkan wajah begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil dirinya.

"Hei, jangan abaikan aku!"

Takeshi mendecak kesal, lalu menatap sosok yang memanggilnya dan bertanya dingin, "apa?"

Sosok itu, Hayato, agak sedikit menjengit saat melihat tatapan dingin Takeshi, "masih marah?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Hm." Dan bocah _raven_ itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Hayato perlahan merangkak naik ke kasur mendekati kakaknya. "Kalau begitu… maaf."

Takeshi kembali menatap wajah adiknya kaget. Yang tadi ia dengar, tidak salah, kan?

"Maaf, Take-_nii_," ucap Hayato, berbaring di sebelah Takeshi sembari memeluk lengannya. Oh, jadi ia tidak salah dengar. Apalagi sekarang ia mendengar dipanggil 'Take-_nii_' seperti dulu. Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

"Aku masih mau main sama Take-_nii_. Ja-jadi, Take-_nii_ maafin aku, ya?"

Iris _auburn_ nya melebar kaget menatap sang adik. Kini Hayato semakin mengeratkan pelukan dan menatap dirinya dengan malu –terlihat dari semburat merah yang nampak di pipi _chubby_. Oh, Takeshi melihat ada sembap di mata adiknya; bukti kalau ia habis menangis lama sekali. Tiba-tiba saja Takeshi mengutuk diri sendiri karena telah membentak adiknya yang manis ini.

"Kalau Take-_nii_ nggak mau main sama aku lagi, nanti di rumah nggak ada temen. Rasanya sepi… jadi maafin aku, ya?"

'_Tuhan tolong, kenapa Hayato jadi manis dan jujur begini?!'_ jerit Takeshi dalam hati, tidak kuat dengan keimutan adiknya. "Maaf Hayato, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena ngebentak kamu. Oke, aku bakalan main sama kamu terus, kok," sang kakak menjawab seraya tersenyum. Membuat Hayato ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau gitu, sekarang kita tidur siang bareng yuk~ Udah lama nggak tidur siang bareng Hayato. Ahaha~" ucap Takeshi, memeluk adiknya erat hingga Hayato merasa sesak napas.

"U-UGH LEPAS!" Hayato berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut Takeshi, tapi nihil karena tenaga sang kakak lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Nggak akan~ kalau dilepas nanti Hayato bakalan kabur."

"ARGH! LEPAS! NGGAK BISA NAPAS TAU!"

"Peduli amat yang penting Hayato nggak kabur~"

"AAARGH! LEPAS YAKYUU-BAKAAAA!"

Dan kembali yang terdengar adalah suara berisik karena amukan marah dan tawa jenaka.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga, Ugetsu yang tengah menyesap teh langsung menggeleng-geleng maklum lagi, "ya ampun, dasar anak-anak."

.

.

.

end of chapter 12

* * *

**A/N :** Ha-halo, hahaha /ketawa canggung/

Saya udah lama nggak update ya? Maafkan. Saya kena WB. ;A;) /dibuang

Dan akhirnya request dari **VandQ**-san terwujudkan juga. Semoga memuaskan deh ya, maaf jadinya lamaaaaaaa banget /dogeza

Ngomong-ngomong mau promosi nih /uhuk/.

Bagi kalian yang merasa Fujoshi/Fudanshi dan cinta pair yaoi yang ada di KHR, sekarang ada grup khususnya lho di Facebook! Nama grup nya 'KHR Fujodanshi'. Jika berminat bisa add facebook saya (keterangan FB saya ada di profil) lalu nanti jangan lupa kirim inbox kalau kalian berminat ya, soalnya saya agak selektif dalam menkonfirmasi teman. Lumayan kan _sharing_ dan curhat tentang OTP kita di KHR? Banyak orang-orang gila tapi asyik diajak ngobrol kok di sini XD /dibuang sama member/

Yosh, akhir kata, maafkan saya karena lama update. Dan…

Mind to RnR? ;)


	13. chapter 13 : me or paperwork?

**Asari Family**

**—drabbles collection—**

**[ chapter 13 : me or paperwork? ]**

**.**

**.**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**This fic and Gokudera Hayato © Kazue Ichimaru**

( Abaikan kata-kata setelah tulisan '_and_' )

**.**

**Rate T for romance in this chapter!**

**Warning for the MPREG, AU, OOC, sho-ai, typos, jayus, etc!**

**U02? Definitely. 8059? It depend on readers thought. Kufufufu**

** . **

**.**

**Chapter Special U02!**

**[ **request prompt dari Aoki-san. Dan sekaligus request bagi orang-orang yang kehabisan asupan untuk U02, mwehe **]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ayah pulang~!"

Ah, ini dia kata-kata yang selalu Ugetsu nantikan jika sudah tiba di rumah. Setelah dua minggu berada di Kyoto untuk keperluan syuting film, akhirnya ia bisa bernapas lega saat sampai di rumah tercinta. Biasanya, jika ia sudah berteriak seperti tadi, Takeshi dan Hayato pasti akan langsung datang dan mengerubuninya dengan berbagai pertanyaan —biasanya tentang oleh-oleh, sih— namun yang paling ia tunggu adalah senyuman malaikat dari kedua buah hatinya.

Tapi, ada yang aneh setelah ia menunggu dua menit di _genkan_*, kok mereka belum datang juga ya? Apa mereka sedang bermain di luar rumah?

"Takeshi? Hayato?" panggil Ugetsu seraya terus melangkah ke dalam.

Saat sampai di ruang keluarga, bibirnya tak bisa menahan senyum saat melihat kedua anaknya itu sedang tertidur dengan pulas di atas karpet tebal depan televisi. Dengan crayon dan kertas yang berserakan di sekitar mereka. Ugetsu melangkah lebih dekat; rencananya ingin memindahkan mereka ke kamar. Namun terhenti sejenak begitu melihat kertas paling mencolok yang terletak di antara kedua anaknya.

Kertas itu memuat gambar khas anak kecil. Terlihat ada gambar dirinya, G, Takeshi dan Hayato, di atasnya terdapat tulisan besar-besar 'Selamat Datang Ayah!' dengan warna-warni meriah. Senyumannya semakin melebar sambil mengucapkan, "Terimakasih. Ayah pulang." Lalu berlanjut dengan memindahkan keduanya menuju kamar, menyelimutinya, dan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia baru sadar, G kemana ya?

Memang, biasanya kalau ia pulang di siang hari begini G masih belum ada di rumah. Saat itu, Takeshi dan Hayato akan dititipkan di rumah Giotto agar bisa bermain bersama Tsuna, atau Daemon kalau situasinya mendesak —hey, begitu-begitu juga Daemon punya istri yang bisa mendidik anak secara baik dan benar, Ellena. Tapi jika Takeshi dan Hayato ada di rumah, berarti G juga ada di rumah, kan?

"G? Aku pulang." Ugetsu terus melangkah hingga memasuki kamar dirinya dan G. Begitu masuk, ia melihat G sedang memunggunginya, berhadapan dengan laptop untuk mengurus… yah, biasa, pekerjaan dan segala _paperwork_-nya.

G nampaknya tidak menyadari ada dirinya masuk ke kamar. Hm, apakah Ugetsu perlu memberikan sedikit kejutan?

Ugetsu berusaha tidak membuat sedikitpun suara saat melangkah, beruntung lantai kamarnya terlapisi karpet hingga suara langkahnya masih bisa teredam. Begitu sampai tepat di belakang G, Ugetsu perlahan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher pria bersurai magenta itu, mengecup pipinya lalu membisikkan kata-kata dengan nada rendah seolah menggoda, "_Tadaima_, G."

G nampak sedikit terlonjak saat Ugetsu berbisik di telinganya, mungkin karena geli. Lalu menoleh untuk balik menatap wajah Ugetsu. "Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Hm? Itukah balasanmu dariku yang baru pulang ke rumah setelah dua minggu lamanya berdiam di Kyoto?"

G sedikit mengalihkan pandangan. "A-ah, iya, _Okaeri_, Ugetsu." Dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada laptop. Ugetsu tidak tahu kalau G sedang berusaha menyembunyikan semburatnya di balik surai magenta. "Sekarang cepat lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku sedang bekerja, kau tahu."

Ugetsu mendengus sebal, namun mengabaikan perintah G untuk melepaskan pelukan. "Kau dingin sekali, G."

"Hh, itu karena aku sedang sibuk. Kalau begitu sekarang cepat lepaskan agar semua ini segera beres dan aku tidak akan bersikap dingin lagi," timpal G, semakin memusatkan fokus pada laptop.

"Baiklah, kulepaskan." Ugetsu dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah tanda berkata 'aku menyerah'. "Huh, mementingkan _paperwork_ di atas segalanya, ya. G sekali memang," gerutu Ugetsu sambil membuka mantel dan berjalan menuju kasur.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Bukan mauku juga punya _paperwork_ yang harus diselesaikan sebanyak ini." G berkata dengan nada datar.

BRUK

Suara badan dihempaskan ke kasur dengan keras terdengar. "Yah, seharusnya kau bisa me-_manage_ waktu antara _paperwork_ dan suamimu. Kau tahu waktu untuk kita berduaan saja sedikit. Dengan membawa pulang _paperwork_ ke rumah sama saja mempersedikit waktu kita. Itu membuatku sedikit… ah, bukan, sangat terganggu. Jujur saja," omel Ugetsu panjang dan lebar.

G sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. _'Tumben Ugetsu mengomel sepanjang ini?'_ pikirnya heran. Lalu alasan yang muncul pertama kali adalah karena Ugetsu sedang _badmood_.

Ah, gawat, kalau _seme_-nya itu sedang _badmood_ begini, lama-lama senggol sedikit saja sudah berubah menjadi _devil mode_. G harus segera menjelaskan semuanya! Masalahnya, jika Ugetsu sudah masuk ke _devil mode_ maka dia akan terlihat menyeramkan —dalam berbagai arti.

"Dengar, Ugetsu, aku membawa _paperwork_ ini ke rumah karena–"

"Sudahlah jangan beralasan lagi. Kerja saja sana tidak usah pedulikan aku."

'–_DENGARKAN DULU, BEGO!'_ Rasanya G ingin sekali membalas seperti itu. Tapi ia harus memendamnya, menahan kekesalannya. Bertengkar itu merepotkan, sama saja seperti ia menuangkan minyak ke dalam api jika membalasnya dengan kata-kata itu.

'_Fuuh, oke, G, sabar….'_ Ia menggumam sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah memutar otak bagaimana cara agar Ugetsu tidak marah lagi, G menemukan solusi: Jika kata-kata tidak mempan, maka tindakan lah yang akan membuktikannya! Biarlah _pride_ sebagai seorang _tsundere_-nya runtuh dulu untuk sesaat, daripada Ugetsu keburu memasuki _devil mode_-nya dan malah ia yang jadi repot sendiri.

G berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berlanjut melangkahkan kaki menuju kasur dengan cepat, dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Ugetsu yang sedang berbaring sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangan.

Merasakan kehadiran G, Ugetsu sedikit menyingkapkan tangan untuk memperjelas pandangan. "Kau mau ap–"

BRUK!

Suara badan dihempaskan ke kasur kembali terdengar. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena sekarang G menghempaskan dirinya tepat ke atas badan Ugetsu; dalam kata lain, menindihnya.

"Dengarkan dulu alasanku, Ugetsu bodoh." G segera memeluk badan Ugetsu erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Ugetsu. _'Ah, wangi Ugetsu,'_ pikirnya tanpa sadar, mendadak rasa rindu menyesakkan dada setelah sekian lama tidak mencium wangi ini.

"Aku tidak butuh alasan."

"Dengarkan dulu. Aku perlu menjelaskannya atau kau tidak akan pernah mengerti karena kapasitas otakmu yang minim itu." Mendengar G terus memohon, Ugetsu menghela napas, menyerah.

"Baiklah, kudengarkan."

"Terimakasih." Dan Ugetsu merasa pelukan G semakin erat seiring waktu. "Aku membawa _paperwork_ ke rumah karena aku ingin cepat pulang. Soalnya kalau tidak kubawa pulang pasti besok aku akan lembur dan waktu kita bersama akan semakin menipis. Lagipula, aku tahu hari ini kau akan pulang dari Kyoto, makanya aku ingin cepat pulang, agar bisa cepat bertemu denganmu…

Tidak tahunya kau pulang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan. Aku kira kau akan pulang sore-sore, saat itu pasti _paperwork_-ku sudah beres semuanya jadi aku benar-benar bisa menikmati waktuku. Aah, kau menghancurkan rencanaku. Dasar menyebalkan!" jelas G, semakin melesakkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Ugetsu.

Sekarang, Ugetsu yakin wajahnya tengah merona. Masalahnya, G yang jujur dan bersikap tidak biasa seperti ini… terlalu manis. Gawat, ia pasti akan terkena diabetes. Kadar kemanisan G dipastikan tidak berefek baik pada kadar gula darahnya.

"G, maaf. Biasanya aku sabar menghadapimu. Tapi mungkin karena aku sedang capek, suasana hatiku jadi sedikit buruk. Maaf…." Ugetsu membalas pelukan G, mencium puncak kepala pemilik surai magenta.

"Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu juga. Sudahlah aku juga meminta maaf."

Ugetsu lalu sedikit menggulingkan badan sehingga sekarang posisi mereka saling berhadapan. "Ahaha, G, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau demam?" ledek Ugetsu, melihat wajah _uke_-nya memerah; kebiasaan G jika dirinya sedang malu berat.

"Berisik! Kautidaktahubetapamalunyaakukalauharusberkatajujurbegini, cih!" ucap G dengan cepat sehingga hanya 'Berisik!' dan 'Cih!' saja yang terdengar jelas di telinga Ugetsu.

Ugetsu tertawa. "Hahaha, G, kau terlalu manis." Lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada G. Semakin dekat. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu dan tak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Beberapa menit pagutan yang cukup dalam terjadi. Namun setelah melepas ciumannya untuk bernapas sejenak, Ugetsu tiba-tiba menyudahinya dengan berkata, "Baik, sudah cukup untuk hari ini~"

"…Eh?" G memasang wajah tak mengerti, bingung.

"Yap, sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku lelah, ingin cepat-cepat tidur, hahaha. Oh, atau G mengharapkan yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Ugetsu, menggoda G yang sekarang kalap karena ingin menyangkal.

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Bodoh! Argh, kau menyebalkan!" Kesal dan malu, G mencubit pipi Ugetsu sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

"Www, jangan mencwubitku! Sakit! Oke, terimakasih telah berhenti mencubitku. Sekarang, temani aku tidur. Jangan banyak protes! Aku… sudah mengantuk, hoahmm," ucap Ugetsu diakhiri dengan menguap, lalu memeluk G erat seperti gulingnya. "_Oyasumi_, G. Aku cinta padamu."

"Hn, _oyasumi_, Ugetsu … aku cinta padamu juga."

.

.

.

end of chapter 13

* * *

**A/N :** HALO READERS! AKHIRNYA ASARI FAMILY UPDATE SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA NGGAK UPDATE! IYA! UPDATEEEEE! /teriak pake toa/ /nyante aja kamu/

Setelah tidak bisa menulis fic dua bulan karena laptop mati total dan WIP yang dikerjain di handphone kehapus SEMUANYA gara-gara keformat… akhirnya dengan segala usaha sana-sini fic AF ini update juga :"D Tapi saya merasa ini terasa kurang entah kenapa. Apa mungkin karena ngetik ulang dan malah kehilangan feels ya? Saya bingung. Yah, semoga readers puas dengan chapter special U02 ini ;)

Btw genkan itu lorong kecil begitu masuk rumah yang biasanya dipakai untuk tempat nyimpen sepatu. Tahu, kan?

Lalu, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya karena ternyata masih ada yang baca fic ini walaupun nggak update teroz. Hiks. Terharu. Sini aku kasih fanservice dicium di pipi sama Hayato bagi para readers! /heh/

Yap, akhir kata saya minta kritik dan saran jika ada yang kurang. So,

Mind to RnR? :D


End file.
